custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Super Singing Circus (1993, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video it is not to be comfused with the video of the same names. that was released on November 12, 1993. Plot When Kathy announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Clarence the Goose is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Demspey) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Dao Knight) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Clarence the Goose "Unkowns" Song List #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' On a Show #The Barney Bag #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Everyone is Special #Laugh With Me! #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Castles So High #Brushing My Teeth #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Songs #Yankee Doodle #Fiesta Song #The Exercise Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The Barney voice used in this video also seen in "The Exercise Circus!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this video was also seen in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this video were silimar to the ones from Season 3 episodes. *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from "The Exercise Circus", "Barney Goes to School", "Waiting for Santa", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Campfire Sing-Along", "Barney in Concert", "Ship Ahoy!" and "Barney's Magical Musical Advenutre" *Luci wear the same hair-style in "Oh What a Day" and clothes in "Practice Makes Music". *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *Jason wear the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". *Julie wears the same clothes in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's In The Forest?". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure Of Make Believe". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Stop Look and Be Safe". *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *This group (Jason, Tina, Derek, Kathy, Tosha, Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "Alphabet Zoo". *This video uses the same Derek and his voice from "I Can Do That". *The end credit font is the same as Rock with Barney. *This is the only episode where Jason, Shawn, David and Tosha are both seen together. *Season 3's version of I Love You has the same vocals from that version. During this version, Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's Season 2 voice, BJ's 1993 voices and the kids vocals from Season 3. Released Dates *November 18, 1993 *October 13, 1994 *November 27, 1996 *November 30, 1998 "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Previews November 18th 1993 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning (1993) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1993) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) October 13th 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Barney's Imagination Island Preview June 27th 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview November 30th 1998 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *It Time for Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos